


My Favourite Barber

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dirty Thoughts, Flirting, Friends as Family, Fucking to Music, Hair Washing, Haircuts, Humour, Joking Around, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Marathon Sex, Marking, Minor Original Character(s), Music, Oral Sex, Pampering, Rimming, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Scratching, Surprises, Switching, barbershop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-10 18:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8928295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: Ignis badly needed a haircut. He also needed a healthy change of pace. Thank goodness, just before closing time, he's about to get both.





	1. The Cut

He had been overdue for a proper haircut for a while now. Usually, Ignis was pretty good about setting time aside for himself and get things done, but somehow, the simple pleasure of a haircut just passed him by. With a sigh, he climbed up the stone steps towards the windowed entrance. He paused at the very top, taking notice of a sign taped on the inside of the door. The sign read that the shoppe would be closing early the rest of the week due to renovations.

**New Closing Time: 2PM**

Ignis flicked out his right arm and checked his watch. 1:26. He took in a breath through his nose and muttered to himself, “Well, that's cutting it a bit close, isn't it?” as he pushed open the entrance door. The familiar dinging of the bell satisfied something in his soul. When he stepped into the barber shoppe, he was immediately relaxed. There were five barbers in today, leaving one station unattended. The barber closest to his left was sitting in her chair. She had her arms crossed under her chest as she stared off at the TV in the upper left corner of the shoppe. There was a cooking competition on, even though Ignis couldn't hear anything. He wasn't sure if it was on mute or if the combined forces of the music and the barbers talking just drowned the programme out.

       “'ey, Ignis!” greeted the dark haired barber in the left center booth. “How's it hangin', baby? You can't come see us no more?”

       Ignis smirked and slipped his left hand into his pocket. “I've just been busy, Shadus.”

       “He didn't come to see us no way,” said the woman, turning her chair side-to-side. “Gladio, yo' buddy is here.”

The barber in question Gladiolus– Gladio for short– was standing at the right center station with his back to the barber chair. He was leaning forward, arms crossed over his counter as he talked to the barber next to him. When his name was called though, he looked over to his right over towards the entrance where Ignis stood. Ignis, upon being recognised, waved his hand– index and middle fingers raised– in a partial salute. Gladio smiled, a charming slow movement of his mouth only showing a flash of his teeth. He stood up straight, turned around, and placed his hands on the back of the black barber chair.

       “Heeeey, Ignis…” Gladio stepped back with his left foot, causing the corresponding hip to cock up just slightly. “How ya been?”

       “I've been well, Gladio,” Ignis said as he walked over. He reached out with his right hand, fingers touching onto the arm rest. “How're you?”

       “Doin' good.” Gladio nodded slightly. He then pat the chair and stood straight up again. “What can I do for ya?”

       Ignis pulled his left hand out of his pocket and began feeling at his hair. He sighed through his nose. “I guess a little trim would do fine. I wasn't exactly planning on doing anything else with it today.”

       “Apparently,” replied Gladio, drawing up his gaze to stare at Ignis' hair. “Alright, sit down and I'll total up the damage.”

He pat the chair with just left hand this time; he reached back with his right to grab a fine toothed comb. Ignis did as he was told and sat down in the styling chair. The soft vinyl felt like an age old comfort that he had been forced to go without recently. Not even a second after he had gotten comfortable did he feel Gladio groping at his hair. It would mess up the hair style he walked in with, but honestly, he was tired of dealing with the spiky quiff he had anyway. Ignis closed his eyes, letting the others' voices serve as his background noise. If he needed to take off his glasses, Gladio would warn him. Music was playing from the boombox in the corner of the room off to his right. He had to concentrate to hear the lyrics through the others talking. There was a vintage seductiveness to the song; it was pleasant to his ears, which Gladio pulled down, one then the other, to inspect the short hairs at his temple. Ignis' eyes opened slightly, and his brows furrowed.

Was… was that [Toxic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZILsHowUjpQ) playing on the radio?

He turned his head to the right, but he couldn't shoot the boombox his scrutinising look. There was a customer in the chair next to him with a blond barber snipping at their hair. Neither was paying attention to him. Thankfully. Gladio ran his comb through Ignis' hair, turning the comb down slightly so he could straighten the hairs out.

       “What's with the look?” he asked nonchalantly.

       Ignis made a noise in the negative and focused straight ahead. “No reason.”

Gladio hummed softly, obviously not believing him, but he didn't press the issue either. It's why Ignis liked coming back to him. After a few more investigative combs, Ignis was turned to face the mirror. Gladio asked him if he wanted to keep the spikes; Ignis made a face at his reflection and then waved his hand dismissively. He didn't care one way or another. Gladio brought his left hand forward, trapping a section of Ignis' hair between his index and middle fingers. He brought the tips back, staring at them closely. And then Ignis watched as Gladio started swaying his hips left and right, mouthing along with the words so beautifully sung through the radio.

One of the others noticed as they yelled “Get it, Gladdy!” with a singsong voice. Someone else started whistling, and encouraged by the praise, Gladio rolled his hips, glancing over his shoulder. He probably shot them a smoldering look–Ignis couldn't tell, but he heard the amused laughs that came after. He was grinning himself from what he could see. His head tipped down and half-curled fist brought up to his mouth as he smiled against his knuckles.

       “Liked the performance, Iggy?” Gladio asked.

       Ignis lifted his head and their eyes met in the mirror. “Perhaps,” Ignis teased with a more subdued smile.

       “No need to be shy. I know you're my biggest fan.” Gladio winked, and then he looked down to Ignis' hair again. “Well, I got news for you.”

       “And what's that?”

       “I'll need to wash your hair out to get you the look you want. And I was planning to go in about…” Gladio twisted back to look at the clock. “… ten minutes.”

       “I see.”

       “But, you've got two options.” Gladio clapped a hand on Ignis' shoulder. “You can come in early tomorrow before we open, and I can make time for you. _Or,_ you can come to my place and I can fix you up.” He swept out his right hand. “No time limit.”

       Ignis thought for a moment. “Would that be okay?”

       “It'd be fine,” Gladio replied with a smile. “I have my own set up there. It's not as equipped, but I don't need a fancy chair to give a good cut.”

Again, Ignis took a moment to think. His mind briefly went over his schedule, and the most he had planned were personal tasks that could be put off for a little while, if not another day. He rolled a shoulder and then gave a thoughtful hum.

       “Then to your place we go.”

       “Nice.” Gladio stepped to his counter, coming around Ignis' chair and going back to setting his supplies in their proper place. “I took the tram here, so we can take that.”

       Ignis leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “I can drive us.”

       “Oh.” Gladio looked over his shoulder and nodded. “I guess we're driving then.”

Ignis smiled and watched for a moment as Gladio began packing his station. But then one of the others called out to him, asking how he had been these days, and he spun the styling chair around to reply. The conversation was as friendly as he remembered. There was a fair amount of good natured jokes on his behalf, but he wasn't one to sit idly by without making a few silver tongued retorts. His own comebacks offered a collective “Oooh” from the others, and Ignis smirked. This was the type of calm atmosphere he desperately needed lately. He let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in his chair, elbows resting on the cushions and fingers steepled together.

He watched the cooking competition for a little while and then felt Gladio pat against his shoulder. Guessed it was time to go. He placed his hands down flat against the arm rest, soon standing up from the styling chair.

       “You headin' out, Ignis?”

       “He'll be back,” Gladio replied. He raised up his left hand, which held a black zipped up carrying case, and raised his index and middle fingers. Ignis only nodded his head. He'd make time to come back. “I'm gone too.”

       Shadus waved with a similar salute. “Y'all take care now.”

Gladio and Ignis said their good-byes and exited out the front together. Ignis checked his watch again as they walked down the stairs. When they came to the sidewalk, Gladio placed a hand on his hip, looking up and down the street lazily.

       “Where'd you park?”

       “Right there.” Ignis raised his left hand towards the dark grey coupe across the street.

       Gladio whistled. “Nice ride.”

After they made it across the street and entered the car, Gladio took a moment to admire the feel of the seat underneath him. His hands stroked over the center console and the passenger door handle. He nodded in approval, and Ignis watched silently. He smirked; there was a brief beep to signal that the car was on. The lights shone for every symbol on Ignis' dashboard, and the car rumbled pleasantly underneath them. “Oh yeah,” Gladio said in a low voice of appreciation. Ignis raised a brow suddenly, a bit caught off guard by how the rumble of Gladio's voice… enticed him. He switched his car into drive and briefly checked the street before pulling out. His eyebrow only relaxed when Gladio started giving him directions to his place.

       “Seems pretty close by from the sound of it,” Ignis said, adjusting himself in his seat.

       Gladio nodded. “It's close to the tram; I can walk if I wanted to. S'about half an hour. That's not too bad.”

       “Not too bad,” Ignis repeated. “I couldn't imagine being able to walk that long uninterrupted.”

       “Yeah… Poor you.” Gladio leaned his head back against the seat and looked to Ignis. “Do you at least enjoy what you do?”

       “Most times." Ignis came to a light and flicked on his left indicator light. “Other times, I manage.” He chuckled then. “Manage more than just other employees, that is.”

       Gladio gave a little huff of laughter. “Right. Maybe someone just needs to take you away from it all for a while. Take you out, get a nice walk every once in a while.”

       "Hm. I sound like a dog instead of a cheap date.”

       Gladio laughed, and Ignis grinned, his fingers quirking down the gear shift. “Yeah, well… There were only so many ways I could say that and still charm ya. So.” Gladio smirked and looked over to Ignis. “Did I succeed?”

       “You get an A for effort.” Ignis glanced over to Gladio, who closed his eyes and nodded slowly.

       “I'll take it.”

Their conversation evolved into from that to why there's rarely ever anything interesting on the radio to Gladio's personal life. Gladio lived alone, though his family home was about two hours upstate. He was pretty close with everyone, had good relationships with his immediate family members. It was nice to hear that. Ignis himself was estranged from his immediate family. He met his mother and father for the first time last year, but it felt too strange. He hadn't kept in contact with them since.

From there, Ignis was pleased but not entirely surprised to learn that the Amicitia family line carried championships in kendo, tae kwon do, or archery. Gladio himself was the regional champion in all three. Ignis whistled, rolling his palm against the steering wheel as he turned left.

       “That's impressive. How've you managed?”

       Gladio gave a grunt. “Hn. It's all second nature by now. I just consider it a lifelong practice. I don't feel like I'll ever be done.” He pointed up at a geometric black building with white vertical accents. “That's me up here.” When Ignis pulled into the parking space, they unbuckled their seat belts and stepped out of the car. “Into any sports, Iggy?”

       “Not per se,” Ignis said as they closed their doors. He hit the lock button on his key chain before spinning the keys around his finger. “Knife throwing's more of my hobby.”

       Gladio raised his brows. “Really? That's pretty dangerous.”

       Ignis leaned his head back slightly. “If you don't know what you're doing.”

There was a twinkle in Gladio's eyes, and a slow smile curved his lips. The barber nodded, giving Ignis a quick look. “Nice,” was all he said.

Ignis stared up at the other male for a long while before following him into the complex. Gladio greeted a neighbour in the hall, and Ignis merely nodded as they passed. They took the stairs instead of the elevator, which came as no surprise to Ignis. When they finally entered into Gladio's apartment, Gladio motioned for Ignis to walk in first.

       “Take off your shoes and make yourself at home,” Gladio said as he walked in after, closing and locking the door behind them.

Ignis did as he was told. In the foyer where they stood, there were nine pairs of shoes lined up. Two rows of three, then one row of two with finally one pair at the end. There was a single step that had wooden flooring and led to the kitchen straight ahead. To the immediate left was the common room, and just past there, from what Ignis could see, was a hallway where he supposed Gladio's room and bathroom were.

He took the single step onto the hardwood and walked immediately to the left onto the soft grey, almost white carpet of the common room. He looked around. A smoke grey couch sat in front of an entertainment set to his left. To his right was an open area with glass doors leading out to the balcony. And he could see two doors in the small hall just in front of him. The right door was half open, and he could clearly see Gladio's bed.

       “Drink?” Gladio asked from the kitchen, pulling open the refrigerator.

       “Ebony, if you have it.”

       “Got one left.”

Gladio pulled out two drinks, one of which was a can of Ebony, and leaned against the counter. He lazily tossed the can, and Ignis caught it with both hands.

       “Want to wash your hair in the bathroom or in the sink.”

       “The difference?” Ignis asked, raising his brows as he pulled the tab.

       “Bathroom has a toilet you can lay across. You'll have to bend over in the kitchen.”

Ignis cocked his brow up in response as he took a quiet sip of his drink. Even in the pointed silence, Gladio didn't look too put off by his own statement. If anything, he looked as if he was merely expecting an answer. Ignis tried to see if he could trip him up.

       “Kitchen,” he said coolly.

Ah, that knowing little sparkle returned to Gladio's eye. He took a sip of his drink and met Ignis' gaze unflinchingly; a corner of his lips lifted silently. After a beat of silence, Gladio set his bottle down onto the counter and fit the cap back on top. “Alright,” was all Gladio said, amusement warm and low in his voice. For some reason, that single word sent a chill straight through Ignis. Gladio told him to stand in front of the sink before disappearing to get his supplies, and it wasn't long before the water was on, Ignis' glasses came off, and Gladio's thick fingers ran through his hair. Blunt nails scratched against his scalp under the hot spray of water.

       “Too hot?”

       “Just a little,” Ignis said, voice echoing in the sink basin. There was a shift in the water, and Ignis relaxed his posture under the spray. “Better.”

He couldn't think of the last time he had someone else wash his hair. Ten, fifteen years, maybe? If he really wanted to do something radical with his hair, he usually washed it himself before he left the house. But this was nice. He was completely relaxed under Gladio's hold. They talked– about what Ignis couldn't remember. His mind was so focused on each tug and scratch and massage. Feeling Gladio's thumb against the base of his skull caused a heat to build in his stomach.

He was both thankful and disappointed when the water turned. Gladio curled his fingers in Ignis' hair, draining all the water without being too harsh. Ignis sat up slowly only to jerk when a towel was suddenly dropped on his head. Gladio gave the towel two rubs and then dropped his hands down.

       “Think you can get to the chair?” Gladio asked a little bit away.

       Ignis grunted and then pulled the towel back just a bit. Gladio was standing near the kitchen entrance, and Ignis pulled the towel down before water dripped down into his eyes. “I'll manage.”

When he came down into the chair, Gladio took over towel drying Ignis' hair. Afterward, he draped the towel around Ignis' neck and then the fine toothed comb ran through his hair. Ignis' eyelids twitched when wet hair fell against his eyes. Gladio combed out all the knots and gave the wet hair some texture with each run through. Ignis heard the soft, brief snips of scissors as Gladio cut off his dead ends. And then there was the intense heat of the blow dryer. Ignis had a sensitive scalp, so he flinched every time the heat angled directly down onto his head.

And then it came the time for the actual cut. Gladio confirmed one last time what he wanted. Ignis' fringe was blown straight and fell over his eyes, blocking his view. It'd be nice to have something different for a little while. He flicked his head to dismiss the hairs.

       “Do your worst,” Ignis said, closing one eye when his fringe threatened to poke into it.

       “Probably shouldn't say that to a barber,” Gladio joked before he tipped Ignis' head to the right. “But I'll accept the challenge.”

Gladio turned and pushed the tip of the comb tail against Ignis' scalp. He created a left part, pulling the hairs away before clipping the largest part off to the side. Ignis closed his eyes, head bobbing slightly only when Gladio moved him or pulled at his hair in a certain way. He felt the short hairs on the side of his head get trimmed with scissors before getting grazed down shorter by a razor. His head tipped the other way, and the process was repeated, save the hair parting. When Ignis opened his eyes, he saw Gladio standing in front of him. His eyes were unwittingly focused on Gladio's crotch, and Ignis hesitated a moment before closing his eyes. He cleared his throat and tipped his head head just the slightest bit away.

Pomade and hairspray went to his locks afterward. Gladio muttered something about not having styled someone's hair in a while like this, and Ignis smirked.

       “I'm sure it's not that bad.”

       “Yeah, you'll tell me what you think anyway.”

Gladio motioned for Ignis to stand before pulling the chair further away and taking down the towel. He flicked the towel, letting trimmed hair fall down to his kitchen floor, and he dusted off Ignis with it. He scruntised the hair, reaching up to touch something or smooth a stray hair back into place. He picked up his razor again and tipped Ignis' right ear down, trimming down a space just near Ignis' temple. He took a step back then lowered the razor down. Gladio smiled. He seemed satisfied. That was a good sign.

       “Go check yourself out in the mirror. Tell me what you think.” As Ignis began walking, Gladio said, “Bathroom's on the left.”

Ignis had guessed as much. He pushed open the bathroom door with his fingertips and crossed his left arm over to flick on the light. Gladio's bathroom was long, not really large. The grey and white tile had a nice polished look. He glanced to his left and saw the wide mirror waiting for him. He took in a breath through his nose and walked in front of it.

       “Oh wow,” he muttered to himself.

Without his glasses, he barely recognised himself. He leaned forward, placed his right hand on the marble grey counter, and touched gingerly at his hair with his left. Gladio had really outdone himself with this one. Ignis' hair was no longer the straight up fringe that he had gotten accustomed to. His fringe was in textured waves, sweeping back and flowing to the right of his face. He turned his head left and right to see the undercut Gladio had given him with a fade around the temples. It was _very_ nice. He debated about making this his new style now. And the upkeep would be worth it. He'd get a nice haircut to get away from it all, and he'd get to see Gladio.

He sensed movement nearby and then Gladio's reflection appeared in the mirror as the barber came to stand next to Ignis. He was focused on Ignis' profile, eyes hooded, lips slightly parted. Was he aware how handsome he looked or did it just come naturally? If it were the latter, Ignis wouldn't be surprised.

       “What do you think?” Gladio asked, voice low.

       “It's amazing, Gladio.” He looked down to see a hand gesturing towards him. Ah, right his glasses. Ignis slipped on his spectacles and looked at himself in the mirror again.

Wow. _Damn_. Okay…

Gladio smirked at his surprised expression and leaned his hip against the counter, crossing his arms. Ignis took a moment to examine himself further. He stood up straight, pulled at his shirt, and rolled up the sleeves a bit. He flicked his head; his fringe gave a bounce, and a lock of hair only _slightly_ fell out of place. He lowered his hands down at his sides. He couldn't stop staring at himself. He turned his head quickly to the left and looked at Gladio instead.

He wasn't sure that was any better.

       “How much do I owe you?”

       “Well, you've got two choices.”

       Ignis smiled and placed a hand on his hip. “I like choices.”

       “You can pay me $40, discounted because you drove here and all. _Or_ …”

       “Or?”

Gladio bit at his bottom lip thoughtfully and looked down, thinking for a moment, and Ignis never thought he looked better. When their eyes met again, they both knew Ignis was going to go for the second option.

       “You could hang around for a little while and see how things go.”

There was no point in even feigning thought. Ignis shifted his weight to his other leg and took a small step towards Gladio.

       “Let's see how things go,” he said.

       Gladio grinned and stood up straighter. “I like your answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm… I'm not really happy with this. I wasn't going to post this just yet, but I needed to make an announcement (I wish there was a way to talk with people, like a bulletin board system or something!). I think I'm going to take a break— just for a little while. I'm not sure if I'm burned out or if outside pressure is catching up with me, but I'll be back!
> 
> Remember to check out my profile links if you want to throw any kind of support my way, but all of your comments lately have put me over the moon. Hope I can come back soon, and if not, have a great holiday!


	2. The Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a theme in this chapter. I swear there is. Oh look. I even made a [playlist](http://8tracks.com/voxencanta/he-even-f-cks-with-style) to go with this.

Time passed pretty pleasantly in Gladio’s company. He insisted on cooking, what with Ignis being the guest and all. His selection of ingredients was curious but not entirely surprising, considering his lifestyle. Ignis was delighted to have someone, in a laidback personal setting, cook for _him_ for once. It was… just a nice little surprise. The two fell into talking, getting to know each other over few beers. They even walked to the convenience store and back again. Ignis was surprised by how much he was smiling.

And somehow, the niceities dissolved after a while. 

After about eight or so beers between the two of them, the coffee table was pushed out of the way; the TV was turned down until it was almost on mute, and Gladio and Ignis were wrestling on the living room floor. Ignis’ spectacles were safely out of the way. After they had been knocked askew, Ignis hastily pulled them off, folded their legs, and reached back to set them next to the TV with just enough grace to nearly _tackle_ Gladio when he turned back around.

Ignis didn’t have Gladio’s physique, but he had speed, mobility. Gladio commented on as much. There was a point when Gladio was crouched down onto one knee, the other slightly raised from the floor. His large hands were fit against Ignis’ hips, and he was leaning over Ignis with a grin on his face. His necklace dangled from his sweaty neck; the black tank top clung to him in all the right ways. He was panting but smiling. Ignis had his shoulders rolled back, pressed against the floor. He was panting as well. He had carpet burn on his right elbow after trying a spinning maneuver to pin down Gladio. He tried– and failed, which brought him to this position. His hips were lifted high, nearly coming level with Gladio’s chest. He blinked a few times and stared up at Gladio’s smug face.

That devilish smile fit perfectly on those rugged features.

     “Not bad, Iggy,” Gladio complimented as he pressed his thumbs down against Ignis’ waist. “Guess we—mmf!”

Ignis reached up, bringing his hand over Gladio’s mouth to shut him up real quick. He then wrapped his legs around Gladio’s torso, pulling himself up and feeling the strain on his abdominal muscles. He wrapped his right arm around Gladio’s neck and turned their bodies. He used his weight to push Gladio down onto his back, quickly uncurling his legs as they went down. He sat up and moved his right hand to Gladio’s shoulder instead. His left hand stayed over Gladio’s mouth, and the two fought for breath– Gladio breathing hard and deep through his nose. Their eyes met, and ah— The intensity in Gladio’s gaze surged straight down Ignis’ body. Ignis wouldn’t ignore the intent; he wouldn’t ignore the attraction he felt.

Of course, that was why he stayed in the first place. He honestly wondered if things would get to this point, but who knew all it would take was some drunken wrestling to get here.

     “Sober now?” Ignis panted, chest lifting and falling visibly under his half unbuttoned grey shirt.

     Gladio nodded, not caring that his mouth was still covered.

     “Good,” Ignis said as he drew his hand back. He shifted his hips, adjusting (subtly rutting) himself as he mindlessly tugged on his disheveled shirt, untucking it completely as he said, “Then I’m completely guilt free in doing this.”

He leaned forward, and Gladio’s hands raced up to meet him. The fingers of Gladio’s right hand came against the back of his neck while Gladio’s other hand went under his shirt. Blunt nails scratched against his spine as they kissed heatedly. Gladio rocked up underneath Ignis, who retaliated by rolling his hips back down against the larger man. They moaned against each other’s mouths, and Ignis drew his head back. He pressed hot, desperate, worshipping kisses against Gladio’s jaw, relishing in the scratch of his beard before making his way down. There was still a hint of stubble just under Gladio’s jaw. Ignis raked his teeth over the bump of Gladio’s Adam’s apple and delighted in the way the other male swallowed reflexively. He drew his hands down and underneath the black tank top. Gladio's skin was incredibly warm under Ignis’ fingers, and Ignis was somewhat determined to make it worse.

Two hands clapped over Ignis’ ass, startling him into freezing in place. Gladio’s fingers massaged over Ignis, and then Gladio sighed through his nose as he sat up. Ignis lifted his head, flicking back his hair, which at this point had gotten horribly out of place. Gladio smirked.

     “Wanna see something impressive?”

     “What is i—!”

Gladio scooted himself forward and drew back his right leg, using it as leverage to help pick himself up. He held Ignis tight to his form. He steadied his ascent by bringing his left foot back, keeping them both from pretty much toppling over. Gladio raised his eyes to the ceiling and shook his head. 

     “Little light headed, but we’re good,” he said after.

     Ignis chuckled and continued feeling up Gladio under his shirt. “Good. I’d hate for there to be a pause in all of this.”

     “Oh, don’t worry.” Gladio carried Ignis to his room, flicking on the overhead fan as he passed the switch. “We’re not gonna stop.”

They looked at one another, and Ignis nearly trembled at the excitement coursing through his veins. The minute Ignis’ back hit the bed, passion raged between the two of them. Ignis tugged impatiently at Gladio’s tank top. Gladio pulled open Ignis’ button up shirt, popping at least two of the buttons. Ignis brought his fingers into Gladio’s hair, clenching tightly as he tugged the other male’s head down. 

     “You’re fixing that,” Ignis growled before kissing Gladio fiercely.

     Gladio moaned at the rough treatment. “Yeah?” he breathed when they broke apart. He thrust up against Ignis, shuddering at the friction it caused. “You gonna make me?”

Ignis narrowed his eyes and turned to pin Gladio again. Gladio, he noticed, went down _much_ easier this time. Well, at least that meant he could behave. Ignis raised himself up, staring down at Gladio as he began rocking his hips down against the other male. Both of their trousers were confining, merely postponing the inevitable, but it felt good to wait. It felt good to hold off and drive each other wild until they couldn’t take it anymore. Ignis reached up with his right hand, shoving back his fringe out of his face as his hips moved in waves over Gladio’s.

     “Fuck, you’re hot,” Gladio groaned. He brought up his left hand to stroke over Ignis’ abs up to his chest. “Who knew you had it in you?”

     “I have my surprises,” Ignis replied. He sounded calm and collected in spite of the very obvious shaking of his breath with every word. He then reached back, placing a hand on Gladio’s thigh as they continued rocking their bodies against each other. “Your lube. Tell me where to find it.”

     “Center left of my dresser drawer.” Gladio gave a pleased rumble. When he smiled again, it sparked a craving in Ignis, something carnal and nearly animalistic, in response. “You gonna _ride me_ , Ignis?” Gladio asked, pointedly pressing his thumbs against the dips of Ignis’ hips again.

     “Like I said,” Ignis responded. He rested his forearms on either side of Gladio’s head, hips lifting up slightly as he leaned down. “I’m _full_ … of surprises.”

They kissed again, mouths open, tongues finding and brushing against one another. Gladio sounded so good when he moaned. It was deep and slow, completely satisfying. When Ignis pulled away, there was a thread of spit between their mouths, and fuck– He couldn’t hide how quickly he closed his eyes and shuddered in pleasure. Even though he didn’t want to leave the warmth of Gladio, he needed the chance to breathe and think clearly without that handsome man underneath him.

Gladio’s dresser was made from a rich brown wood. It came up about waist high to Ignis, maybe an inch or two taller than that. On top of the dresser was a mirror that had a few smudges and streaks along the left side of it. There were a few notches on the dresser’s surface, right on the edge of its counter. Ignis' left hand went for the center left draw as needed, his right hand went to the scratch marks on the dresser. He thumbed over them curiously, barely surprised– for whatever reason– that they were there.

He heard shuffling behind him but didn’t look to see what Gladio was up to. Instead, he focused on his task of pulling out the small bottle of lube along with… the entire box of condoms— which was lighter than Ignis had expected. His right brow shot up instantly, and he gave the box a wiggle. There sounded like there was still a decent amount left but not nearly as many as he had originally expected. Though, shame on him. He smiled to himself as he shut the drawer. Looking at Gladio, learning who he was, understanding his tastes– Ignis wasn’t surprised that the man got around as often as he wished. Ignis brought his attention then to his reflection in the mirror.

Well. His hair wasn’t completely hopeless. There were still telltale signs of Gladio’s efforts. The product made Ignis’ hair stand up funny in some places. Looking at himself now, he was surprised that Gladio hadn’t laughed off his erection. He ran his fingers through his hair with one hand, trying to pull down the funny uppy bits. His stylish fringe still had some sweep to it, but all in all, it was falling over his right eye. If Ignis wasn’t used to his hair doing that naturally without any product, it might have been troublesome.

Turning around, Ignis was greeted with the wonderful sight of Gladio sitting back at the head of the bed with his legs under the covers. Gladio had ditched the tank top, leaving his necklace to fall against the bare, scuplted muscles of his chest. He had his right hand behind his head, arm resting against the dark painted wall behind him. His left was settled on top of the sheets just over his thigh. The sheets were pulled down just enough to tease at what created the bulge underneath them. Gladio was a vision of perfection. Ignis moved to the bed; as he walked, he was enticed by knowing smile on Gladio’s face.

     “I saw you preening in the mirror,” Gladio said. 

     “Maybe I just wanted to look my best,” Ignis said as he placed the lube and condoms down to the right of Gladio. He leaned in for another kiss.

     “Mission accomplished,” Gladio muttered just before their lips connected. 

Ignis worked their lips together. The kiss was slow and searching as they savoured one another’s touch. Ignis brought his hand away from the box of condoms. His fingers trailed over the dip of Gladio’s waist, over the impressive abdominal muscles, and then down to the bulge tenting the sheets. He pressed his palm flat down against it. Gladio moaned again. Ignis decided it was undoubtedly seductive, and he coaxed more of the noise as he slowly worked his palm over Gladio.

     “Come on,” Gladio whispered when the kiss broke. He hooked his left index and middle fingers on the waistband of Ignis’ pants. “Take it off.”

     “With pleasure.”

Ignis drew back and stripped. He pulled off his shirt first and admired the close way that Gladio watched him. He let his shirt fall to the ground and widened his stance, standing with his legs hips width apart. He worked at his pants, slowly undoing them under Gladio’s watch. Gladio moved his right hand from behind his hand and slowly squeezed at his cock through the sheets. Ignis wouldn’t admit how the sight made him pick up the pace the slightest bit. When he was finally naked, Gladio pulled back the covers to invite him in. Ignis sucked in a breath at the sight of Gladio’s cock. It was thick— thicker than he was used to taking or _seeing_ for that matter. 

     Gladio grinned again. He probably knew what Ignis was thinking. He reached out to hold Ignis at the waist. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

Ignis took a second to collect himself and moved under the covers. He and Gladio took a moment to adjust. Gladio slid down onto his back, and Ignis hovered over him. The covers hung around his lower back, covering both of their lower halves up.

     “In spite of all your disciplines, you’re still impatient,” Ignis said as he ran his nails over Gladio’s pectorals.

     Gladio groaned, biting down on his bottom lip. “What can I say? I can be surprising too.”

     “Clearly.” Ignis chuckled as he brought himself down to kiss and bite at Gladio’s neck.

Gladio groaned, leaning his head off to the left side. He searched for something. Ignis could hear the other male’s hand pat around in the bedside table. When whatever it was was found, Gladio switched it over to his right hand, and in the next moment, music started playing. It was low enough not to be a distraction, though Ignis was sure he wouldn’t be paying too much attention to it after a while anyway. The remote was set down, and Gladio’s hands immediately came over Ignis’ thighs. God, their bodies moved so wonderfully together, and they hadn’t even gotten down to actually fucking yet.

And as much as Ignis wanted to ride Gladio to the somewhat hypnotic beats of his music, he had something different planned. He just wondered how Gladio would take it.

     “How often do you bottom?” Ignis asked, his low and sultry.

     Gladio blinked up at him, eyes wide with shock, and then in the next second, he laughed. “Fuck, Ignis.” He grinned. “You really are fulla surprises.” They kept their hips moving, and Gladio let out a shuddering sigh, vestiges of a laugh still on his breath. “Not often enough,” he said finally.

     “Well then.” Ignis paused. He smiled down at Gladio. “How about we change that?”

     “How about it?” Gladio repeated softly, voice warm and fond, and even _that_ level of intimacy was enough to further stir Ignis’ arousal.

Ignis reached over to grab the lube and pulled himself down to settle between Gladio’s legs. As he started kissing down Gladio’s stomach, he slid his hands underneath Gladio’s muscular legs, admiring each curve and definition of Gladio’s body. He turned his head, bypassing Gladio’s sex to lave kisses over the toned thighs. There was a moment in Ignis’ mind where he imagined Gladio’s thighs closing over his head, and he groaned softly, lips parting over Gladio’s skin. _Focus_ … he mentally chastised. _Just for a while, focus._

And it was so easy to when he began the rhythm of preparing Gladio. His lips came to the base of Gladio’s length, sucking and lapping over the thick cock. Gladio was so honest with his response. Usually with certain types of partners, Ignis was used to them holding back or not being very vocal at all. He was guilty of as much himself. The most Gladio held back were his swears. He cut himself off by biting down on his bottom lip, or his words would trail off each time Ignis’ tongue brushed over his leaking tip. Ignis drew his right hand back to wrap it around the lube as he brought his head lower. He used his thumbs to part Gladio’s cheeks, baring the other’s hole for his tongue.

     Gladio gasped and then let out a shaking laugh. “S-surprises…” he said breathlessly. Ignis could hear Gladio squeeze over a pillow as he took in a deep breath and let it out as a long, bodily groan.

Ignis’ nose bumped under Gladio’s heavy ball sac. He took in the other male’s scent and was in no way ashamed of the way an aroused shudder rippled down his back. He worked blindly with the lube, uncapping with his fingers. He then brought it up, tapped it against Gladio’s thigh, and held it up in the air. After a moment, Gladio took the bottle and overturned it, squeezing a more than a fair amount onto Ignis’ fingers. The gel like substance ran over Ignis’ digits and onto Gladio’s thigh underneath. It was all so sensual, wasn’t it? Ignis thought to himself as he brought his hand down, pressing a finger and then another into Gladio. 

There wasn’t as much resistance as he had thought. And though Gladio said he hadn’t bottomed much, that left Ignis with only one option— and he moaned at the thought. He let the image of Gladio fucking himself on his own fingers fill his mind. Gladio was again so receptive, so responsive, so _honest_. It made Ignis rock his hips against the sheets, trying to alleviate the burning desire to plow right into the other man. But by god, he kept himself from being too hasty. That wasn’t to say he didn’t move _fast_ – he just wasn’t _careless_ about it. No movement was wasted. When he spread Gladio open, he was quick but careful. When he found that one spot that made Gladio tighten up and moan like a purr, Ignis was slow but merciless. When he drew up to his knees, he was hard and vindicated. He was. He was everything he could be in that moment. And every further moment passed in a wild blur of action that he barely noticed that two songs had passed or that he was thrusting in time to the chorus of the third.

Gladio felt amazing around him. His head leaned back against the pillows, and Ignis wished he could separate himself to watch from some other part of the room. He changed his pace, wanting to see the different reactions he could drag out of the barber and delighting in each one he found. Gladio’s legs tightened around Ignis’ hips, holding him at a proper angle and cursing low under his breath with each hard, fast, rough thrust that Ignis delivered. Ignis leaned down to run his tongue up the length of Gladio’s neck, bending the man forward to accommodate the movement. And Gladio barked out a loud _"Fuck!”_ when Ignis hammered into that spot that made him unwind. So, Ignis hit that spot again. And again.

And _again_ , just to listen to the swearing dissolve into something weaker, more shuddery, more desperate. He heard nails scratching against wood when Gladio came, and Ignis turned his head slightly to see Gladio gripping for dear life against the bedside table. Even though the scratch marks on the dresser weren’t quite the same, Ignis could only think of Gladio being fucked so hard he had to grip and scratch and mar the dresser. Or maybe Gladio jerked himself off and let his nails dig into the wood as he drove himself over the edge, fighting to keep his balance. Ignis pressed his face against Gladio’s chest and buried his cock completely. He shuddered out Gladio’s name and spilled himself inside the condom. They didn’t move for a time, trying to catch their breaths.

They tossed the used rubber, and in the time it took for Gladio to recover, he decided to prepare Ignis. It was torture, maddening, wonderful, blissful torture. Ignis had his legs on either side of Gladio’s torso, ass up in the air as thick, lubed up fingers, slowly worked inside of him. Now that the immediate desire had subsided, Gladio was deliberate in taking Ignis apart. Ignis shuddered and moaned. He writhed and groaned Gladio’s name. He didn’t beg or plead, but the soft kisses he pressed to the underside of Gladio’s jaw and ear did all of that for him. He shuddered out his pleasure in Gladio’s ear and felt proud by the low, almost possessive growl that followed in response.

Ignis tried to listen to the music to keep himself from melting so easily under Gladio’s hold. When Ignis finally heard the crinkling of the condom wrapper, it sounded deafening over the music. Gladio’s fingers left him, and then Ignis was on his back in the center of the bed. He panted up at Gladio, reaching his hands up to feel over the other’s form, admiring with his eyes, his hands, his mind— and his breath hitched when Gladio finally started working into him. He moved slowly, almost too delicately at first, but Ignis groaned as he was spread open. By the time Gladio worked himself halfway, Ignis felt his own arousal with a sharp acuteness. He felt like the very embodiment of lust, blessed by Eros, and cursed by the gentle pacing. 

How long did it take before the song changed once, twice, thrice more? How long did it take before Gladio started hammering into Ignis, causing the bed to creak in protest to their movements. Gladio hooked his right arm under Ignis’ left leg, drawing it up to get an angle they both liked. Music became a muddled noise, but even still, Ignis could tell that Gladio was fucking to the beat, lips mouthing lyrics against Ignis’ neck and the smooth curve of his jaw. It was enough to make Ignis cum— and he did. A dry orgasm at first which _startled_ him. He had never experienced anything like that before, and he felt Gladio chuckle against him. Dark and sensual and knowing as always.

     “Gladi… ah… _Oh, Gladio_ …” Ignis moaned, hands finding tattooed shoulders and nails digging in as Gladio fucked harder, going faster than the current pace of the song. But neither of them cared because they were both _right there_ at the very end. Ignis blinked open his eyes and arched his back, pressing his head against the sheets as he stared upside down out a window wondering if he was just seeing stars or if they were really there. Gladio kissed at his shoulders, bit at his collarbones, laying claim in a way that Ignis hoped was meant only for him.

When they came finally, it was in harsh unison. Unlike Ignis, Gladio didn’t keep still as he climaxed. He worked his hips in slow, erotic movements. And Ignis’ face was flush as he thought of– and desired– Gladio fucking his seed deeper inside, coating his inner walls with the breathtaking release. 

They continued fucking like they too were making music. Sometimes it was rough without necessarily being fast. Sometimes, it was fast with the needy scratch marks to prove it. And then they moved in hypnotic tandem, watching each other through their lashes and leaving nothing but silence and sensuality between them. When they ran out of condoms, they wrapped up the night kissing fiercely, groping at each other and spending what little energy they had left to give. Gladio was like a content wild cat, nuzzling against Ignis’ neck and rumbling in content like he was purring. Ignis stroked through the sex-messy hair, thankful to have long takes of breath without desperation following every inhale. 

     “We should shower,” Ignis offered.

     Gladio only rumbled, the tone changing slightly to at least acknowledge that he heard.

     “And then we can get back into bed.”

     Gladio brought his head, kissing over Ignis’ left nipple before he rested his chin on Ignis’ chest. “You’re staying?”

     “I was hoping for the night,” Ignis replied, voice light and joking as he continued combing through Gladio’s hair. “Did you not expect it?”

     A shrug followed a lazy smirk, Gladio’s eyes drifting closed as he did this. “I just wanted to hear you say it.” He pulled back and brought his hand to cup under Ignis’ chin. “I kinda like having you around.”

Their eyes met and there was something more meaningful than the urgency of Eros in Gladio’s eyes. Ignis felt the other’s thumb caress the curve of his chin, and Ignis smiled.

     “Then consider me staying.”

     “Good.” Gladio got up then. “I’ll hit the shower first. Lay out some towels and stuff for you to use after.”

     “Sounds good.” Ignis watched as Gladio walked away, each step moving that muscled form in graceful ways.

Ignis chuckled at himself once he was alone. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillows. He combed his fringe back before toying with the styled strands idly. He hadn’t expected a simple hair cut to turn things around this way, but he supposed good things were bound to happen when he let others take care of him for a change.

And if today was any indication, then he wasn’t adverse to letting it happen again.


End file.
